


and do i tweet again

by starlightsonatas



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Social Media AU, Twitter, minimal angst and maximum fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsonatas/pseuds/starlightsonatas
Summary: In which Christine Daae meets Erik under very different circumstances. Namely, through Twitter.AKA the social media au no one asked for.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please have the work skin ON. Thank you!

Christine!  
@daaedays

new pfp! oh and also this recording of o mio babbino caro i guess! youtube.com/watch?v....

❤ 308 1:05 PM - March 5, 2021

3 people are talking about this

Raoul ✔  
@vicomteoffical

replying to  @daaedays

"oh also this recording of mio babbino caro i guess" i'm going to lose my mind

❤ 244 1:12 PM - March 5, 2021

5 people are talking about this

Meg  
@littlemouse

replying to  @daaedays

CHRISTIINEEEEE EEE I LOVE UR VOICE SO MUCH

❤ 37 1:17 PM - March 5, 2021

2 people are talking about this

Erik  
@OPERATIC

replying to  @daaedays

A bit shaky on the breath control, but otherwise quite beautiful.

❤ 0 1:20 PM - March 5, 2021

Raouling in the Deep  
  
What was that guy's issue?  
  
hm? what guy?  
  
That Erik guy. "Breath control" you sounded perfect.  
  
he's right though, i do need to work on that. i mean, yeah, he could've been more tactful but he wasn't wrong  
...I'm gonna reply to him  
Oh Lord, Christi, you get enough weirdos in your dms already.  
Too late!  


Christine!  
@daaedays

replying to  @OPERATIC

Thank you for the advice! Any tips on improving? You seem to know a lot about vocal performance

❤ 1 1:30 PM - March 5, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Erik  
@OPERATIC

replying to  @daaedays

Certainly. Could I message you? This may get quite long.

❤ 1 1:30 PM - March 5, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Raouling in the Deep  
  
CHRISTINE NO  
  
CHRISTINE YES  


Christine!  
@daaedays

replying to  @OPERATIC

ofc! i'll dm you my number <3

❤ 1 1:48 PM - March 5, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Unknown  
  
Is this Miss Daae?  
  
yes! hello!  
  
Excellent. Now, I can tell you are a very talented young lady, but there are a few areas in which I feel I could help you improve.  
  
i'm all ears!  


Christine!  
@daaedays

Had a great (virtual) vocal lesson with @OPERATIC today! Thank you so much Erik <3

❤ 3 3:33 PM - March 5, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Erik  
@OPERATIC

replying to  @daaedays

It was my pleasure.

❤ 1 3:37 PM - March 5, 2021

0 people are talking about this

Raouling in the Deep  
  
Raoul.  
  
Raoul he's so cool  
  
w  
  
You've known him two hours??  
  
and?  
Just be careful, okay?  
  
aren't i always? <3  
  


Meg  
@littlemouse

omfg

❤ 2 4:00 PM - March 5, 2021

0 people are talking about this

Angelina Ballerina  
  
CHRISTINE  
  
WHO IS THE MASKED MAN.  
  
BC I'M NOT GONNA LIE HE'S KINDA DOING IT FOR ME.  
  
CHRISTINE DAAE TELL ME ABOUT ERIK  
  
meg  
  
take a breather  
hnnnggn  
  
he's very skilled  
oh i bet he is  
MEG GIRY YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT  
  
anyway, he's... i don't know how to explain   
  
but i can tell he's special.  
  


Raouling in the Deep  
  
Okay don't be mad  
  
oh boy  
  
Can I ask him what the mask is about?  
  
oh my god raoul you can't just ask him what his mask is about  
  
I told you not to be mad!  
  
well he didn't tell me anyway and his pfp is the only picture of himself on his profile. maybe it's just a halloween thing.  
  
Did you stalk his profile  
  
...  
  
oh look at the time  
  
CHRISTINE  
  


Raoul ✔  
@vicomteofficial

i'm getting to the bottom of this.

❤ 45 7:35 PM - March 5, 2021

3 people are talking about this

Christine!  
@daaedays

GOODNIGHT EVERYONE

❤ 7 7:38 PM - March 5, 2021

2 people are talking about this


	2. Chapter 2

Christine!  
@daaedays

Good morning everyone!

❤ 15 3:04 PM - March 12, 2021

6 people are talking about this

Raoul ✔  
@vicomteofficial

replying to  @daaedays

It's 3pm

❤ 6 3:07 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Christine!  
@daaedays

replying to  @vicomteofficial

Good morning everyone except Raoul!

❤ 4 3:10 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Raoul ✔  
@vicomteofficial

replying to  @daaedays

HEY

❤ 2 3:10 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Meg  
@littlemouse

replying to  @daaedays

gm christine!

❤ 2 3:12 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Erik  
@OPERATIC

replying to  @daaedays

Good morning to you, Miss Daae.  


❤ 1 3:16 PM - March 12, 2021

0 people are talking about this

Erik!  
  
We’re still on for today’s voice lesson right?  
  
Of course.  
  
Three is a rather late start for the day though, isn’t it?  
  
I was kind of sick last night so I slept in today! Feeling much better now  
  
You're sick?  
  
Not really! Just felt icky. I took an aspirin  
  
Please take care of yourself. Your health is what’s most important.   
  


Christine!  
@daaedays

😳

❤ 7 3:20 PM - March 12, 2021

2 people are talking about this

Raoul✔  
@vicomteofficial

replying to @daaedays

What

❤ 2 3:22 PM - March 12, 2021

0 people are talking about this

Meg  
@littlemouse

replying to  @daaedays

WHAT

❤ 1 3:24 PM - March 12, 2021

0 people are talking about this

Raouling in the Deep  
  
What is "😳"  
  
What's that about.  
  
teehee  
  
Don't you teehee me.  
  
It's a secret!  
  


Meg  
@littlemouse

one day i'll have a gf or bf and then you all will see

❤ 8 4:28 PM - March 12, 2021

2 people are talking about this

Raoul✔  
@vicomteofficial

replying to @littlemouse

See what?

❤ 4 4:31 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Meg  
@littlemouse

replying to  @vicomteofficial

oh, you know

❤ 1 4:32 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Raoul✔  
@vicomteofficial

replying to @littlemouse

You're terrifying sometimes, you know that?

❤ 2 4:31 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Angelina Ballerina  
  
how are things going with tall dark and handsome?  
  
omg  
  
Meg he's so sweet  
  
I told him I was sick and he told me to take care of myself  
  
oh yeah i love it when people show me basic human decency  
  
MEG  
  
just saying! he seems nice but don’t set the bar too low  
  
:/  
  


Raoul✔  
@vicomteofficial

PSA, please do not take pictures of me while I’m out in public with others.

❤ 156 6:57 PM - March 12, 2021

8 people are talking about this

Meg  
@littlemouse

replying to  @vicomteofficial

i'll bite them

❤ 5 7:00 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Christine!  
@daaedays

replying to  @vicomteofficial

Oh no, what happened?

❤ 1 7:08 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Raoul✔  
@vicomteofficial

replying to @daaedays

Overeager people.

❤ 13 7:11 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Meg  
@littlemouse

replying to  @vicomteofficial

the price of being a bootleg prince harry

❤ 11 7:15 PM - March 12, 2021

1 person is talking about this

Raouling in the Deep  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Fine, just annoyed.  
  
Wanna come over for ice cream and rom coms?  
  
Oh you know it.  
  


Christine!  
@daaedays

Movie night with @vicomteofficial <3

❤ 19 8:02 PM - March 12, 2021

2 people are talking about this

Angelina Ballerina  
  
AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?  
  
THIS IS EMERGENCY BEST FRIEND TIME I’M SORRRYYYY  
  


Erik  
@OPERATIC

I see.  


❤ 0 8:19 PM - March 12, 2021

0 people are talking about this


End file.
